thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
BEN
| species = Normal: Human/Ghost Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 23 | eyes = Blue (formerly) Black with red irises and dripping blood | height = 5'0" (154 cm; normal) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 121 lbs (55 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Torturing. Playing video games. | goals = Escape from the Majora's Mask cartridge (succeeded). Gain access to the internet (succeeded). | crimes = Mass murder Torture Hacking Stalking Manipulation Betrayal Destruction Oppression Cannibalism Attempted murder | type of villain = Sadistic Mastermind }} Benjamin Seth Lawman, more commonly known as BEN, is a ghost haunting a Majora's Mask cartridge, and later on, the internet. BEN grew up with a fear of water, and later on in his life his father drowned him in a lake, and he returned as a spirit to torment anyone who played the Majora's Mask cartridge he had when he died. History Origins Benjamin Lawman was once a normal teenager playing video games, he lived with his abusive father and without his mother, since his parents had gotten a divorce. A few days after Ben's 14th birthday, Ben had almost completed his game until his father came in and dragged him outside to a nearby lake, he held his head underwater until all Ben could do was thrash around in the water as he drowned, his father was found guilty for the murder of his son and the house was abandoned. However, Ben wasn't going to leave so easily, he returned as a vengeful spirit and possessed the last game he cartridge until someone picked it up. He molded the game world into the world that was inhabited by his former idol, Link. The Creepypasta BEN was able to hack himself into his Majora's Mask game and took on the form of a copy of Link with black and red eyes. BEN was first encountered by Jadusable when he bought and played the Majora cartridge. During the recording of day four.wmv, he manifested himself in the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, an action he repeated each time the game was played. During the recording of BEN.wmv, it revealed the cause of BEN's death to Jadusable. It drastically increased its activity during DROWNED.wmv, and even exercised the ability to either change the game from Majora's Mask to Ocarina of Time, or alter the video to the extent that it appears to be the latter. This video featured the first use of its signature phrase, "You shouldn't have done that..." BEN's activity is believed to be initially minimal during jadusable.wmv, as it redacted the first half of it redacted the first half of the video (then called Matt.wmv) prior to its upload. Having promised to leave Jadusable alone if he helped it, it tricked him into playing further into its game. BEN wrote and posted the summary of jadusable.wmv in the guise of Jadusable's nonexistent roommate, and used the readers' obliviousness to escape via their download of TheTruth.rtf. It confirmed its escape in free.wmv. Within days of its escape, BEN began to utilize Jadusable's abandoned YouTube channel. The ciphers it posted led followers to youshouldnthavedonethat.net, the base of operations for a cult known as the Moon Children. The avatar used by the admin, DROWNED, contained a hidden image of the Elegy statue when moused over, hinting at a connection between himself and BEN. The next day, during the period of time in which Ifrit was able to communicate, Ben posted lyrics from "Who's That Knocking?" by the Genies, which implies that it was responsible for Ifrit's disappearance. After the first reset, users figured out the system of using songs to affect events involving the Moon Children, which BEN confirmed. It was then unheard from until Ryukaki began uploading videos. The next mentions of BEN came from hidden files in YSHDT, including mhftt.txt and fate.txt. 2 featured the sound of drowning, a direct reference to BEN. BEN had an account on Within Hubris prior to its take-down. The house featured in h b i s r ea l is implied to be BEN's, due to the presence of a pool in the backyard. Currently, BEN is still trying to eliminate Jadusable, his toughest victim yet. Relationships Jadusable Jadusable discovers that the copy is more than it seems. Strange events start occurring to him, things that were never ever coded into the game by the developers of Majora's Mask. A malevolent mind seems to have possessed the cartridge, screwing with his game (and subsequently his life). The strangest thing is that Jadusable actually has videos to prove it. The story ends with BEN tricking the readers into downloading a file from Jadusable's computer containing BEN, thus allowing it to break free and spreading all over the internet. Herobrine Herobrine is BEN's master/boss, It is unknown how they met but according to Herobrine, Majora's Mask and Minecraft were fused together accidentally by BEN, spawning Herobrine in the game, Herobrine then threatened to destroy the game, including BEN, until Ben decided to join him. The Creepypastas BEN gets on alright with the Creepypastas, however, he is considered the dumb one out of all of them, since he never seems to think of ideas, and whenever he does, it has to do with Majora's Mask. Physical Description BEN bares a striking resemblance to Link, with the exception of his eyes which are identical to Sonic.exe's. When BEN is in the game he can willingly take the form of the Link Statue. Personality BEN is considered an vile, malevolent, oppressive, and callous entity of evil, as he stalks the player's every move, giving away pieces of his backstory and how he died, however, BEN does have a silly side to him, with bad ideas and being manipulated by the others. BEN is sadistic, cruel and is willing to slowly start breaking a person's mind when they play the haunted game he resides in, he loves the suffering of others and is desperate to find anyone to torment for as long as he can. Much like Jeff, BEN is rather cynical and arrogant, but no where near as egotistical as him. BEN is a common adversary for bugging Jeff but is also quite insecure when he himself is being annoyed, especially if it involves teasing him about his fear of water. Theme Song "Song of Unhealing" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKilI8KNMm8 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm5eSjPTFBY BEN Quotes "There is beauty in your suffering." "I'm glad you did that." "The counter resets..." "YOUR TURN." "If I hadn't revealed myself and stayed hidden, only doing little things to play with you. Close out your windows, turn off your computer, move your mouse by itself. Little things. Make you wonder if I am there but you never know. Give you little hints that I am." Gallery Link_Statue.png|BEN in-game as a statue. BEN.Drowned.full.1704681.jpg Ben_drowned_by_ren_ryuki-d69ljii.jpg BEN-Drowned-creepypasta-37186199-1024-1365.jpg how-to-draw-anime-ben-drowned_1_000000020582_5.png Trivia *BEN's real life creator is Jadusable himself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Adults